deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Josuke Higashikata (DiU) vs Josuke Higashikata (JJL)
Description DuwangVSGappy.jpg|RoaringRexe Diamond is Unbreakable vs JoJolion! It's Josuke vs... Josuke? Same name but vastly different powers and abilities these two proud members of the Higashikata Family battle it out! Which will be proven better, Weird Hairstyle or Four Testicles? '' Interlude The Many Worlds Interpretation states that all possible pasts, presents, and futures are real, each in their own universe, and with each decision someone makes, a new one is created, meaning that there can be different versions of the same people, such as the Protector of Morioh, Josuke Higashikata, and the amnesiac sailor, Josuke Higashikata. Josuke (Cue Shine on you Crazy Diamond by Pink Floyd) This delinquent may just look like your average Prince wannabe, but you wouldn't want to mess with him. Born the son of Joseph Tomako Higashikata after a one-night stand, he had an average childhood until the age of 4, when he came down with a fever that had him on the brink of death. He would have died if not for the help of a kind stranger with a pompadour (later adopting the same hairstyle), and manifested a stand afterwards, which he named Crazy Diamond. It can unleash a rush of punches nearly as fast and as strong as Star Platinum's (which, as seen here, is an impressive feat in itself) and can fix or heal and broken objects, such as a bottle, or someone's face, and can even be used to fuse objects and people together, seen in the aftermath of his fights with Angelo and Enigma Boy, but cannot return someone from the dead or heal Josuke himself. It's also worth it to note that any damage Crazy Diamond takes, so will Josuke, but stands can only inflict damage on other stands. And speaking of the pompadour from earlier, if you insult it, he'll fly into a blinding rage, to the point he can't even see his surroundings anymore and fight whoever remarked about his hair, no matter what. He's beaten stand user after stand user surviving a point blank explosion from Killer Queen (which is 3.4988 × 10^8 joules of energy). No matter what, don't mess with this tough teenager. (Cue Josuke's Theme) Gappy '(SPOILERS AHEAD!)''' (Cue Soft and Wet by Prince) After the priest Pucci created a whole other universe, killing everyone in the first, a man awoke in the dirt of Morioh, completely naked, and with 4 balls. That man was Josuke Higashikata. Apparently, he's a combination of two people, Yoshikage Kira, and Josefumi Kujo. After Kira was dying and Josefumi used the Rokakaka fruit on him in an attempt to save Kira's life. Well, it didn't work out that well, only fusing some of Kira's parts onto Josefumi and giving him amnesia. Still though, even without his memory, Josuke is an expert in hand-to-hand combat, an immense intelligence, and the stand Soft and Wet. Soft and Wet can use bubbles to take attributes (Only one at a time) from people or hold small items, although it isn't really all that strong, and like Josuke and Crazy Diamond, any damage Soft and Wet takes, so does Josuke. He'll do anything to reach his goals, even if it means harming himself in the process. He's been able to hold back own Born This Way (with the help of his stand), which, based on the appearance, rides a Mediumweight Sports Bike, which has an average of 750 cc and at if were making an estimate, it most likely weighed 280 pounds. If we lowballed the acellaration out of the lists I could find, since, this is a stand with a B in speed, it would most likely have an accelaration of 2.6 seconds to go from 0 to 60 miles per hour. Which means Josuke held back a force of 330.215 Newtons. Pre-Death Battle DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:SincerelyMemes